Summoning
by Phantomhill
Summary: In which Lucifer and Maze are in Hell, Trixie summons Maze, and Chloe makes pancakes (sort of).
1. Chapter 1

Cross posted on AO3.  
Prompt fill from Lucifer Prompts on Tumblr:

Lucifer and Maze are still in Hell. They've occasionally taken short pleasure-trips to Earth, but never staid permanently. And then one day nine year old Beatrice Decker accidentally summons Maze. Somehow, she and the demon develop a friendship. Once Lucifer finds out, he gets really curious about this human who has managed to charm his demon. Not to mention jealous that Maze is spending all this time with her. He insists on accompanying Maze to her next meeting with Trixie.

* * *

Lucifer knew that someone on Earth had been summoning Mazikeen. It would have been hard not to notice, what with her disappearing the first time while she was torturing a soul before the court, or the second time when they had been sparring, or the third time (which would have ruined his reputation if he hadn't noticed), just as things were becoming… _intimate_. She'd been summoned more than those three times, he knew—he could feel her wink out of existence in Hell and simultaneously appear in a higher plane—and he could have stopped it, sure, but where would the fun be in that? Maybe, he liked hearing her complain about being summoned. Maybe, he liked hearing her talk about her summoner, and their burgeoning relationship. Friendship, Maze had called it. Maze and her summoner were _friends_. Wasn't that novel?

Lucifer sat on his throne, a comfortable chair he'd had one of the more fortunate denizens of Hell design for him some millennia back. He was bored. Slouched over, bracing himself on his arm, the most exciting thing in front of him was the fire he had ignited at the terminus of his Fall. He turned the flames in his throne room pink.

Mazikeen, pacing around his throne room, raised her eyebrow. Lucifer smirked and turned the flames a brighter pink. He could see her just barely manage to avoid rolling her good eye. So, he did the reasonable thing, changed the flames' smoke into glitter, and grinned.

They were waiting for Mazikeen to be summoned again. Lucifer had realized that it happened about once every Earth week, or about once a year in Hell time, and he was tired of just standing by. This was his domain, and his demon, and, therefore, it was his right to have fun. He was going to follow Maze up when she was called.

Actually, Lucifer admitted to himself as he toned down the glitter that was pouring on to both him and Maze, the plan had been Maze's, and not his. He'd just wanted to pop up a plane on his own, but Maze has been adamant that he would scare the humans if he did that, and for the most skilled torturer of Hell to not want to scare someone, Lucifer was inclined to respect that if only for the curiosity of it. Maze didn't go against her very personality every day.

"She's doing it," Maze said, stiffening. Her voice cut underneath the snaps of the pink fire.

"I know." Lucifer sat forward in his throne, absent-mindedly brushing some glitter from his suit. It was a tingling sensation in the back of his mind; almost similar to a prayer, but more wrenching than pleading. He beckoned Mazikeen closer.

Just as she popped out of existence, he grabbed her shoulder and let himself disappear with her.

It wasn't the most comfortable way to travel, Lucifer decided, but certainly no worse than a coach and buggy. A bit tighter, a bit more jagged and twisted, but otherwise acceptably tolerable. It did sound a bit funny—the 'schwup-plss' sound was something Lucifer'd thought was unique to removing a soul's liver by hand. And, sure, it did smell a bit like Sulphur, but that was about par for the course when things came to the infernal plane. It smelt like pancakes, too. But that one wasn't so much related to Hell as it was to Earth.

They landed in the middle of what appeared to be a human's home in a burst of glitter. They'd landed in a burst of glitter on their asses on the wood floor between a human and a small human.

"Maze!" the smaller one squealed. Human spawn? A human child? What place did a human child have summoning a demon? No. Lucifer discarded the thought even as the spawn jumped on Maze and enveloped her in a hug. It must have been the other one. Lucifer pushed himself to his feet, adjusted his cufflinks, and appraised the humans.

The spawn was small, with brown hair held back in braided pigtails, and was missing her front teeth. She clung to Mazikeen as if the demon were her personal stuffed animal. The other human was much more interesting. Lucifer vanished the glitter that remained on him as he watched the woman.

There was a certain resemblance between her and the spawn, which Lucifer took to mean that the offspring was hers. Whereas the child was brunette, this woman was blonde, and while the child was energy incarnate, this woman looked half asleep. Another key difference was that the spawn was managing to express only innocence and joy, while this woman looked, for lack of a better word, done. Lucifer smiled. She'd seen too much to be surprised anymore.

"You must be Beatrice!" He swept across the room, over to the kitchen where the woman stood with a spatula dangling loosely from her hand. "Mazikeen here has told me much about you." There were various items set out along the counter, including a mug, some orange juice, and plates. More importantly, the pancakes on the griddle needed to be flipped. "Do tell," Lucifer said, dropping his voice into a rumble, "how did you manage to ensnare my demon?" He pulled the spatula from her hand and reached around her to flip the pancakes.

The woman shut her eyes. A slow, deep inhale—then, a long exhale. She opened her eyes again. They were blue. "Trixie, honey, who's this?" Trixie? Lucifer froze, spatula in the air. Beatrice was the _spawn_? The woman edged away from Lucifer and back into a bubble of personal space.

"I don't know, mommy." Trixe shrugged, then grinned. "But Maze might!" The woman's gaze shifted from her daughter to settle on Mazikeen, and for a moment, Lucifer let himself commend the girl at her redirection.

Maze ruffled Trixie's hair. "Yeah. That's Lucifer."

The woman closed her eyes again and did another breathing exercise. "As in," she said when she opened her eyes again, "the devil, Lucifer?"

"The Devil," Lucifer repeated, "Satan, Beezelbub, Old Scratch, the Morning Star… among other titles." He paused for a second, mainly to let the woman take that in. "And you are?"

The woman just sighed. "Detective Chloe Decker, LAPD." She grabbed the mug which had been sitting on the counter. She stared into it and whispered, "because the devil is British and is in my kitchen and there's a demon covered in glitter and when did this become my life?" Was she trying to convince herself of something? Lucifer couldn't tell. He poked the pancakes

"Trixie, honey, we need to have another talk with Dan about responsible summoning, okay?"

"Okay, mom!" Trixie went back to wiping the glitter off of Maze. With a momentary pause to mentally debate something, Chloe Decker sighed again. She rolled her eyes, which rolled her entire body. Then, she thrust the mug at Lucifer.

"Coffee?"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, explain to me what happened again," Dan said. He was seated across from Chloe in Chloe's living room, while Trixie colored on the coffee table between them. Chloe had called him over after Trixie's summon wore out and Mazikeen was transported back to Hell with Lucifer hot on her heels.

Chloe clutched her mug. She'd had to make more coffee after Lucifer went through most of the first pot himself. "Trixie summoned Maze," she monotoned. "Maze and Lucifer appeared."

"Lucifer, the devil," Dan clarified.

Chloe nodded, probably more aggressively than what was healthy. She took a burning gulp of coffee. "And then we had breakfast with the literal devil and his right-hand demon, who—by the way—was covered in pink glitter, and then we played Monopoly, and he won." Chloe downed the rest of her coffee and poured herself some more.

"But he didn't say anything about selling your soul, or making a deal?" Dan looked just as confused as Chloe felt.

"No. Nothing. He finished making the pancakes, won the game, flirted, and left." She needed something stronger than coffee, because _that_ happened. Oh man, the innuendos that man (devil? Angel? Whatever) had spewed. "But no, he didn't try anything."

"Uh, okay." Dan drank some of his coffee, at a much slower rate than Chloe had downed hers. "We'll get back to, uh, that." He rubbed the back of his neck. "So, Trixie somehow summoned two… entities at the same time."

"Yeah. _Entities_." She wasn't freaking out. Nope. Just another day in the Decker household. Just another day in the Decker household living room which was still dusted in glitter from when Maze and Lucifer had landed. Yep. Just another Sunday.

"Trixie," Dan called, setting down his coffee. Trixie looked up from her sheet up paper and her sprawling mess of crayons. "Can I see your necklace?"

"Okay!" She unclasped her necklace and reached across the table and her drawing to give it to Dan. Hell, Chloe realized as she took another masking gulp of caffeine, Trixie had glitter on her, too. From Hell.

The necklace had been a present from Dan for her ninth birthday. The chain was iron without any frills or ornamentation; the pendant was the focal point. Dan had flattened a quarter sized piece of fire agate and had chiseled onto one side of it a generic banishing pentagram, while on the other, he had carved a protection-oriented summoning pentagram. Both Chloe and Dan had agreed that, what with how dangerous their job could be, Trixie should be able to summon and banish at the most basic level. Especially after what had happened with Malcom. God, _Malcom_. Chloe suppressed the shiver of unwanted memory and forced herself to return to the necklace.

She and Dan had explained what the pendant was and how it worked to Trixie on her birthday. Then had come the first talk on responsible summoning, which Trixie had full-heartedly agreed to. Summoning could be dangerous, and it was difficult, and it was exhausting. As it turned out, Trixie was a natural. Mazikeen appeared on Trixie's twelfth try, beating Dan's first try summoning at twenty-three attempts, and Chloe's ongoing failures. In Chloe's defense, she could at least banish. Sort of.

Dan turned the agate over in his hands, the chain trailing listlessly downwards. He frowned. "Chlo, there's no way this can summon two demons, angels—God, _archangels_ —at the same time." He handed it back to Trixie. She took it back with a gap-toothed grin. "Besides, Lucifer?" He shook his head took a massive gulp of coffee reminiscent of Chloe's. "Pretty sure no one's every summoned him before. And not because no one's tried."

"Yeah." How many crimes did they get called out to because the perp had been trying to summon Lucifer? Of course, they all had a tendency to call him by his titles, and not name, because none of them were on a first-name basis with him. She was on a first-name basis. With Lucifer. Right. Okay. Trixie pushed aside her drawing and pulled out a fresh piece of paper.

"Who'd you draw there, monkey?" Dan asked. Chloe glanced over the table to it, her angle better than Dan's allowing the sight of drawing to draw her out of her spiraling thoughts, and downed more of her coffee.

Trixie handed the paper to her father. "Maze and Lucifer." She grinned. "He's funny."

Dan stared at the drawing, frowning slightly. To Chloe, he mouthed, 'no horns?' Chloe shook her head. No horns, or tail, or anything that had looked remotely inhuman. Then again, the same could be said for Maze, most of the time. Maybe he had been covering himself in a glamour.

"That's a good drawing." Dan passed it back to Trixie, and she set it back on the table. He glanced at Chloe, obviously wanting her to be the one to start the harder of the conversations. Chloe held back her sigh.

Trixie, perceptive as ever, beat Chloe to the punch. "I didn't mean to summon him. I only wanted to summon Maze." And so, she derailed the line of thought Chloe was about to pursue. "I remember the rules."

"You, uh, _didn't_ mean to summon Lucifer?" Dan asked.

Trixie shook her head. "No. You said that's against the rules."

Chloe fiddled with the threads of her chair's armrest. That begged the question of how she'd summoned Lucifer. Summoning only worked through intent. If a summoner intended to ask a demon or angel a question, then a demon or angel would be brought forth who knew something about the question. If a summoner intended to use the demon or angel as protection, then a demon or angel would be summoned who could protect them. If a summoner asked for a demon or angel by personal memory, then that specific demon or angel would come forth. That's why Trixie had been able to summon Maze repeatedly. If Trixie hadn't meant to summon Lucifer, then why did he appear in Chloe's living room?

"And you didn't mean to summon him, even a little?" Chloe asked. She already knew the answer; Trixie didn't lie to her. Normally, anyway.

"No. I swear on chocolate cake."

Dan raised his brow. "That's a pretty good swear, Monkey."

Trixie smiled. "I know."

"You remember the rules, then?" Dan continued. "All of them?"

Trixie nodded, and put down her crayon. Chloe took a sip of her coffee. "Don't be mean, don't scare anyone, don't ask them to do something you wouldn't do, don't experiment or summon anyone except Maze without either you or Mom, don't try to summon God, or Lucifer, or any of the really powerful beings, and tell you if I summon an angel." Some tension, which Chloe had been unpleasantly aware she was carrying, drained out of her at Trixie's prompt recital. Still, her shoulders hurt.

"That's it." Dan finished his coffee. Trixie returned to her blank piece of paper, an Unmellow Yellow crayon poised in her hand. "You good, Chlo?"

"Yeah." Her voice cracked. Chloe cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Could—could you look into him?" Dan stood, but she didn't stand with him, instead opting to watch as he wove his way around the couch and put his mug in the sink.

"I'll, uh, I'll ask around. About Lucifer. Without raising eyebrows. Or getting arrested. Or people calling me crazy." He pursed his lips. "Yeah… see you tomorrow. And, uh, check for anything he might of left, or something."

"I will."

"Bye, Dad!"

Dan rubbed Trixie's head on the way out, leaving Chloe to try and figure out what the hell was going on by herself. Another drawing later, and she hadn't moved from her seat. She sighed. Finished her coffee in a massive gulp. She didn't have any information, and she didn't have anything tangible except that he was here and he really shouldn't have been. So, it was time to just run with it. Again.

* * *

AN: So the one-shot turned into a two-shot, and there happens to be a prequel, and a longer story, too... anyway, if anyone has any tips for writing Dan (or in general), I'd greatly appreciate them! Thanks.


End file.
